Captive Soul
by Rieval
Summary: Les pensées du Col. John Sheppard lors d’une mission de sauvetage un peu spéciale. GEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** _: Captive Soul_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R (essentiellement pour le thème abordé, voir NBP n° 1, et un peu de violence) – GEN.

**Sommaire** : Les pensées du Col. John Sheppard lors d'une mission de sauvetage un peu spéciale. Ecrit pendant mes vacances (euh, oui, je sais, faut que j'arrête de partir au soleil …).

**Warning** : les paragraphes en italiques indiquent des flashbacks. Encore un petit exercice de style, mêler le présent et des flashes de reconstitution de l'histoire. Vous me direz si ça tient la route, en tout cas, c'était assez sympa à écrire.

**Spoiler** : saison 2, disons après Aurora mais avant The Lost Boys.

**Disclaimer** : _nondedieudenondedieudemerde _mais il fait un froid de gueux dans ce pays ! Je quitte un gentil trente degrés pour _ça_, non vraiment, j'ai bien besoin de croire qu'ils sont à moi, parce que la seule pensée que Rodney m'appartienne me réchauffe le cœur (ainsi que d'autres parties du corps d'ailleurs …).

**oOo**

_Il faut vénérer l'Ame qui est faites de la pensée, dont le corps est souffle, la forme lumière, l'être espace._

**Citation, Hymne à l'âtamn (Shatapatha-Brâhmana : 10.6), Sept Upanishads, Hindouisme.**

**oOo**

Je suis soudainement pris d'une violente envie de vomir et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'odeur écœurante qui règne sous l'immense chapiteau où nous nous trouvons. Une odeur où se mêlent sueur, déjections animales, nourriture.

Et désespoir.

Trois grosses brutes viennent d'amener un nouveau lot sur l'estrade. Elle est jeune. Une gamine de 13 ou 14 ans. Le vendeur fait son numéro, vantant ses qualités. Le prix de démarrage est lancé, les enchères grimpent, puis le lot n° 12 est adjugé.

Je prends une large inspiration pour chasser la nausée et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Teyla me fait un petit geste de la tête. Je lui réponds avec un sourire forcé.

En bas, les lots se succèdent. N° 13, une jeune femme et un petit garçon, une mère et son fils, ou des frères et sœurs. Vendus. N° 14, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année bâti comme Schwarzenegger. Vendu. N° 15 … Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque le reconnais la silhouette de l'homme que l'on conduit vers le devant de l'estrade. Cette fois, c'est la main de Ladon Radim (2) que je sens sur mon épaule. Une main ferme qui m'empêche de sortir le P-90 que je cache sous ma tunique, et de tirer dans le tas.

« Attendez. »

Et j'attends ou plutôt nous attendons, Teyla, Ronon et moi. Le Génii descend les gradins avec assurance. Je le suis du regard me forçant à ne pas regarder le lot n°15 parce que si je le fais, il n'y aura aucune main, douce ou ferme, pour me retenir de faire un massacre.

Ladon est arrivé en bas et s'adresse au vendeur. Il a l'air à l'aise, comme s'il assistait à ce genre de spectacle régulièrement, mais après tout, c'est peut-être le cas.

**Flashback**

_Cowen (3) me reçoit dans son bureau. Une table, quelques dossiers, une lampe. Et bien entendu pas de chaise. Je reste debout devant lui. Il est en train de scribouiller quelque chose dans un des dossiers qui se trouvent étalés devant lui et m'ignore complètement. Il prend manifestement son temps, puis il finit par poser son stylo, se cale dans son fauteuil et m'observe un long moment en silence. Je ne dis rien. Je le laisse savourer ce petit moment de gloire. Et pour cause ! L'infâme Colonel Sheppard, l'ennemi juré du peuple Génii, l'assassin responsable de la mort de la moitié d'un escadron, l'élite de l'armée génii, la crème de la crème, se tient là devant lui. A sa merci. Le représentant de la race que les génii haïssent sans doute plus que les wraith, les terriens, ces voleurs qui pensent avoir plus de droits sur Atlantis que les peuples de la galaxie de Pégase – à commencer par les Génii bien sûr. Devant lui. Seul et sans arme._

_Quelle belle revanche. _

_Il a raison bien sûr. Je suis à sa merci. Prêt à supplier et à ramper s'il le faut. Seule compte une chose : obtenir des informations. Les géniis ont un système d'informateurs qui n'a rien à envier à nos belles agences gouvernementales. D'ailleurs, leurs méthodes sont assez similaires aux nôtres : enlèvement, dénonciation, terreur … _

_Il finit par rompre le silence._

_« Major Sheppard ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_

_Il sourit. Comme s'il ignorait la raison de ma présence dans cette cave qui sent le renfermé et la mort ! Un jeu, voilà ce que c'est. Un jeu de pouvoir aux règles très simples : celui qui détient les informations est celui qui tient le monde entre ses mains. Les terriens y jouent tous les jours, alors pourquoi pas les humains de Pégase ? Et les Génii donneraient certainement du fil à retordre à la CIA._

_Je lui sourit à mon tour et lui raconte, sans omettre le moindre détail, la mission ratée sur Galdor. Je ne relève pas qu'il s'est trompé dans mon grade. Je sais qu'il sait. Ca fait partie du jeu. _

_Puis je fais ce qu'il attend de moi depuis le début de notre entretien. Je supplie …_

**Fin du flashback**

Ladon écoute le vendeur, répond, fait la grimace, secoue la tête et se détourne. Il commence à revenir vers nous lorsque le vendeur le hèle. Nouveaux palabres. Ladon semble réfléchir un moment puis, feignant l'indécision, hoche la tête et fait à nouveau mine de s'éloigner.

Je pousse un juron qui me vaut un regard noir de la part de Ronon. « Patience Sheppard » grogne t-il, « Ladon sait ce qu'il fait ». Je grogne à mon tour et me remets à l'observation de ce qui se passe sur l'estrade.

Le vendeur agit comme n'importe quel commercial de chez Ford pressé de réaliser une belle vente : si le client est hésitant, lui faire tester la marchandise.

Le type conduit Ladon vers le lot n° 15.

Je ne regarde pas. _Jeneregardepasjeneregardepas_. JE-NE-REGARDE-PAS. Juste au dessus de leur tête se trouve accroché un bibelot rappelant vaguement la forme d'une fleur, une marguerite. Je le fixe à m'en faire mal aux yeux.

« Sheppard », encore un grognement du satédien. Je décroche mon regard de la marguerite et le reporte que Ladon. Celui-ci me fait le signe de descendre.

Logique. L'acheteur c'est moi, pas lui. Il n'est qu'un intermédiaire. C'est donc à moi de vérifier si la marchandise est à mon goût. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une humiliation supplémentaire que veut m'infliger le Genii. Mystère.

Je descends les gradins.

**TBC** (euh, comment ça, j'ai commencé vingt fic à la fois ! Non, non, non, celle-ci est finie et vous aurez la fin rapidement. Après, je retourne à De l'autre côté du Miroir (à la demande insistante de Marichka). Promis je n'en commence pas d'autres entre temps …)

(1) Esclavage : l'esclavage n'a pas, loin de là disparu dans nos sociétés modernes, des jeunes femmes philipines vendues à des riches saoudiens aux enfants soudanais enlevés à leurs familles (souvent massacrées devant eux), l'esclavage est encore un terrible fléau.

(2) Ce Genii apparaît dès la saison 1 dans le double épisode En pleine tempête (The Storm/The Eye) puis dans la saison 2 dans Coup d'Etat.

(3) Leader des géniis (apparu dans Underground/Apparences, The Brotherhood/La communauté des quinze et dans la saison 2 dans Coup d'Etat).


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Chères lectrices, j'ai besoin devotre aide. Pourriez vous harceler Alhénorr jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrive le chapitre 3 de "Descente aux enfers" ? Non, parce que elle m'a décrit en détail les deux suites de cette fic' (avec plein de rorotorture et de Carsoninouchetorture et de PDE !), seulement voilà, si pas de chapitre 3 pas de fin et si pas de fin, pas de suite. Vous pouvez lui faire des mails, des MP et tutti quanti ? **

**oOo**

**Flashback**

_« Des marchands d'esclaves ! » Elisabeth s'effondre sur son fauteuil, abasourdie par la nouvelle._

_Après m'être plié au petit jeu de « la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure » (5) avec Cowen, et après une caisse de C4 – qu'avec l'aide de Zelenka, il me faudra faire disparaître de l'inventaire du Daedalus – le commandeur génii a enfin consenti à me dire ce qu'il savait, ou plus exactement, à me prêter main forte dans la mission de sauvetage. _

_Elisabeth porte la main à son front, ferme les yeux un moment. Une minute de silence passe. Le temps qu'il lui faut pour se recomposer une contenance, celle du leader, et laisser de côté le visage dévasté de l'amie. Elle secoue la tête puis jette un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée de son bureau, encadré de deux marines. « Et lui ? » me demande t-elle._

_Je me retourne. Ladon sourit. J'ai envie de faire disparaître ce sourire. En fait, j'ai envie de le faire disparaître lui et tous les géniis si possible. Je réponds à Elisabeth. _

_« Il va nous aider à le récupérer. Il connaît ces … » je réfléchis un moment à la formulation la plus appropriée pour désigner des marchands d'esclaves : ordures ? Rebuts de l'humanité ? J'opte finalement pour quelque chose de plus neutre, « … types. Il sera notre intermédiaire. » Là, c'est mieux. Je connais Elisabeth, si elle me sent au bord de l'explosion, elle menacera d'envoyer une autre équipe. _

_Et il n'est pas question que ça arrive. Pas après Galdor … _

**Fin du flashback**

Ladon me présente au vendeur. Un gros bonhomme au crâne chauve et aux mains chargées de bagues aux couleurs chatoyantes. Je me demande si chacune d'elle représente le prix d'une vente, le prix d'une vie. Il m'adresse la parole, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Ladon a du lui dire à quoi je réservais l'usage de mon futur achat. Je serre les dents. Carson a raison, à ce rythme je vais bientôt devoir porter un dentier. Certains perdent leurs cheveux avec le stress moi, ce sont mes dents.

Je fais un geste de la main pour le couper et marquer ainsi mon impatience mais aussi combien ce qu'il peut penser m'est indifférent. Ladon a raison, avec ce genre de type, il faut avoir l'air méprisant. Plus vous êtes hautain, plus vous devez avoir le droit de l'être, c'est-à-dire dans leurs pauvres petits esprits dérangés, plus vous devez en avoir les _moyens_. Et je les ai, bien rangés dans une petite cassette que Ronon garde comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Des diamants bruts trouvés sur P quelque chose. Un trésor. Ridicule. Juste des morceaux de verre. Rien à voir avec ce qui se trouve devant moi. Une vie. La vie de l'un de mes amis.

Un vrai trésor, non ?

**Flasback**

_De la fumée noire s'élève des décombres. Et au milieu, se trouvent les corps. Je m'agenouille près de l'un d'eux. C'est Stratelli, un des militaires du contingent italien. 25 ans tout au plus. Mort. Ses yeux vides me fixent. Je me relève et actionne ma radio._

_« Lorne ? »_

_/Monsieur /_

_« J'ai retrouvé l'escorte. » Lorne ne me demande rien d'autre et je l'en remercie. « Quoi de neuf de votre côté ? »_

_/Nous arrivons en vue de la station mais ils ne répondent pas à nos tentatives de communications./_

_Je ferme les yeux et soupire._

_« Okay, essayez encore et tenez moi au courant. Sheppard, terminé. »_

_Carson se trouve près d'un autre cadavre, celui de Savoya. 22 ans. Je me sens vieux. Vieux et honteux d'être en vie. Ils étaient tous mes cadets d'une dizaine d'année, sous mes ordres, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher leur mort. _

_C'était pourtant une mission toute simple. L'équipe de reconnaissance a trouvé une station d'origine Ancienne sur cette planète, Galdor. Le peuple qui y vit a accepté de devenir nos alliés contre une aide médicale. « Post apocalyptique » avait été l'expression utilisée par McKay pour les désigner. « Complètement inoffensifs » avait répondu Teyla. Ronon avait juste grogné. _

_Et c'était vrai. Ils ont juste oublié de nous dire qu'ils sont régulièrement attaqués par des mercenaires. Des hommes qui les pillent et emportent avec eux tout ce qui a un peu de valeur. Leur chef est avec Carson. Il pleure lui aussi la destruction de sa Cité, la mort des siens._

_Ma radio grésille._

_« Major ? »_

_/Nous les avons retrouvés, Monsieur. Deux sont morts ; le docteur Zelenka est encore en vie mais je crois qu'il faudrait que … /_

_Je le coupe._

_« Okay, nous arrivons. »_

_Il n'a pas parlé de McKay. Je n'ai pas posé **la** question. _

**TBC **

(5) Ah, les fables de La Fontaine …


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Je dois jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout : celui de l'acheteur. Je me force à regarder. A regarder _vraiment_.

McKay se tient devant moi.

Comme les autres _lots_, il est à moitié nu et ne porte qu'un léger pagne noué autour de ses reins, et une sorte de collier. Comme les autres ce qui surprend le plus, c'est la pâleur de sa peau. Blanche, presque translucide sous les spots utilisés pour éclairer l'estrade. On peut voir les veines bleutées sur son torse rasé.

Dans cette partie de la Galaxie de Pégase, la peau blanche et les yeux clairs sont apparemment une rareté. Cowen a été on ne peut plus explicite sur les goûts des peuples habitant ce quadrant de Pégase.

« Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Major, » avait-il dit, son dos fermement calé dans son fauteuil de petit dictateur de pacotille, « le docteur McKay remplis tous les canons de _beauté_ requis.»

Depuis cette rencontre, je garde une balle dans une de mes poches. Une balle en argent. Le genre de celle qu'on utilise pour se débarrasser des démons et autres animaux maléfiques. Elle porte le nom de Cowen.

« C'est un superbe spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je manque de sursauter. L'horrible bonhomme est là. Je reprend ma contenance et lui envoie un regard qui dit clairement « comment-oses-tu-m'adresser-la-parole-espèce-de-sale-chien » et il se tait, mais son regard se met soudain à briller et avant que j'ai pu faire ou dire quoique ce soit, le voilà qui empoigne McKay. Ce dernier émet un petit couinement. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est curieux ce silence venant de lui. Et c'est alors que je remarque deux choses.

Ces yeux et son cou.

Ses yeux sont bleus. Okay, il a les yeux bleus mais là, ils sont vraiment _très_ bleus. On lui a mis quelque chose qui ressemble à du khôl pour mettre en valeur leur couleur mais ce n'est pas tout, on a presque l'impression que _tout_ son œil est bleu. Ses pupilles sont presque inexistantes, réduites à un petit point d'aiguille. Et puis, elles ne bougent pas.Drogué ? Où est Carson lorsque l'on a besoin de lui, hein ? Quant à ce que j'ai d'abord pris pour un collier, ce sont en en fait des marques. Des marques de doigts. Les miens se resserrent convulsivement sur mon P-90.

Le vendeur oblige Rodney à tourner sur lui-même. Il obtempère comme une marionnette mais son corps est secoué de tremblements à chaque fois que les mains se posent sur lui.

Je garde mon visage fermé. La rage qui bout en moi est invisible, cachée sous un masque d'indifférence. Des années de pratique dans l'armée. Apprendre à cacher ce que vous ressentez, peur ou douleur, peut se révéler très pratique. Mais McKay lui ne sait pas mentir. Il le dit lui-même, il est un piètre bluffeur (6), son visage est l'exact reflet de ce qu'il pense et de ce qu'il ressent. Et en ce moment même, je peux voir sa détresse, elle est si forte, si palpable que j'ai du mal à me retenir de l'appeler par son prénom. Juste pour le rassurer.

J'ai du mal à tenir mon rôle d'ordure.

**Flashback**

_Radeck est assis sur son lit. Il a des cernes noirs sous les yeux, les traits tirés. Il va être l'invité de Carson pendant encore une bonne dizaine de jours mais il s'en tire bien, tout bien considéré. _

_Il est en vie. _

_Tous les membres de l'équipe envoyée sur Galdor sont morts. Cinq hommes, une femme. Quatre Marines, deux scientifiques. _

_Radeck est fatigué mais il continue de parler._

_« … Ils sont arrivés si vite, de nulle part. Il n'y a pas eu d'activation de la porte … je pense … je suppose qu'ils avaient un vaisseau posé quelque part, je ne comprend pas comment cela a pu nous échapper, nous n'avons enregistré aucune énergie à part celle de la station désaffectée, je ne comprends pas … »_

_Je l'interromps avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la culpabilité._

_« Radek, il n'y avait rien à faire, Okay. Ces hommes étaient plus nombreux et mieux préparés. Ils sont manifestement habitués à ce type de raids. Il n'y avait rien que vous auriez pu faire et puis vous connaissez McKay, s'il avait détecté cette énergie, il ne serait pas parti avant de savoir d'où elle provenait … »_

_Je le vois tressaillir à l'évocation de Rodney. Merde. Bravo, John ! Il reprend avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit._

_« Ils nous ont aligné contre le mur tous les quatre. Paula était terrorisée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et Rodney, » il poussa un petit gloussement, « Rodney essayait de la consoler. Rodney, consoler quelqu'un ! Etonnant, non. »_

_Non, pas vraiment. _

_McKay a beau avoir des dehors brusques … okay, parfois, franchement odieux, mais il n'aime pas faire souffrir les autres ou les voir souffrir. Sauf peut-être Kavanaugh. Etrange que malgré deux ans passés à travailler ensemble, Zelenka n'ait pas encore percé à jour le vrai McKay._

_« C'est elle qu'ils ont tuée en premier. Les pleurs devaient les rendre nerveux. »_

_Où ils ne cherchaient pas de superbes sud-africaines à ramener avec eux. Paula Jonston était de Johannesburg. Idem pour Sanchez, l'autre scientifique dont le corps se trouve actuellement aux côtés de Paula à la morgue. Hispano américain. Ils ne répondaient pas à leurs « critères » comme me l'avait si gentiment appris Cowen. Mais McKay et Radek, oui. Blancs aux yeux bleus. Encore heureux que Carson ne s'était pas trouvé avec eux ce jour là, il était rentré sur Atlantis avec un des Galdoriens, un gamin atteint d'une malformation cardiaque, sinon, Atlantis aurait été à cours de mâles aux yeux bleus ..._

_« Ce qu'il a fait c'était … »_

_« Stupide ? »_

_Radek a l'air choqué que je puisse dire ça, mais je le pense vraiment._

_« Non, božínku (7) ! C'était … c'était si courageux ! »_

_Ouais, frapper un des gardes avec un des ordinateurs portables et se mettre à courir n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, d'autant que le résultat n'a pas été des plus heureux._

_« Mais l'un d'eux vous a tiré dessus, Radek. »_

_Il secoue la tête._

_« Uniquement parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide ! Nous étions parvenus à la porte principale, je me suis occupé du mécanisme de fermeture pendant que Rodney, se chargeait de rétablir les communications. C'est de ma faute … je … je n'ai pas été assez rapide, ils ont débouché brusquement dans le couloir, je me suis levé pour prévenir Rodney et puis … » Il frissonne._

_Et puis, il a commencé à se vider de son sang. Je me rappelle de l'état dans lequel il était lorsque nous l'avons ramené sur Atlantis. _

_« Vous allez le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_On pouvait voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux, la honte de l'échec et de ses terribles conséquences, la ronde des « si », si j'avais ceci, si je n'avais pas cela. En cet instant précis, nous étions l'exact reflet l'un de l'autre. _

_« Oui, je vais le ramener, mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main … »_

_Ses yeux s'animent à l'idée qu'il peut aider, qu'il peut trouver une certaine forme de rédemption._

_« Comment ? »_

_« En m'aidant à pirater l'ordinateur du Daedalus. »_

_Cette fois ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement. Je hausse les épaules._

_« C'est juste pour corriger un ou deux trucs sur la liste des matériels explosifs … »_

**TBC**

(6) Episodes The Storm (En pleine tempête) et allusion dans Condemned/Les condamnés.

(7) Mon Dieu en tchèque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews !** Oh, et cette fic est finie - mauvaise langue ! - dans deux chapitres (yep, pour une fois c'est vrai, vous pouvez demander à Alhénorr !)

**oOo**

« Alors ? »

Le type est visiblement pressé de toucher sa com. Sûrement pour foncer acheter une autre de ses monstrueuses bagues.

« Tenez, touchez, touchez ! Il a la peau très douce, vraiment, et il est … »

Je n'ai pas entendu ce que je viens d'entendre et je ne suis pas en train de caresser le flanc gauche de mon meilleur ami. C'est juste un cauchemar engendré par l'abus de Moonshine, l'affreuse boisson alcoolisée concoctée par les athosiens et entrée en douce sur la base grâce à Lorne. Je vais me réveiller et McKay me dira que j'ai une mine affreuse et que mes cheveux ressemblent de plus en plus à n'importe quoi. Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais … ma main tremble en parcourant le torse nu. La peau est douce en effet mais elle est surtout froide. Très froide.

L'homme continue à détailler tous les petits plus de ma future propriété. « N'a jamais servi » arrive en premier (mon Dieu !) suivi de près par « vous donnera entière satisfaction », le tout avec un regard qui cache mal qu'il aimerait être à ma place. Je cesse de l'écouter pour me concentrer totalement sur Rodney. Il a de plus en plus de mal à rester debout et son corps est secoué presque constamment de frissons. Ses yeux papillonnent un moment puis se ferment mais sur un ordre sec du vendeur, qui contraste étonnamment avec le ton doucereux que celui-ci utilise à mon égard, il les rouvre. C'est visiblement son principal argument de vente. Des yeux bleus. Une peau d'albâtre.

Il est temps d'arrêter cette monstrueuse comédie.

Les mots que je m'entends prononcer résonnent étrangement.

« Je le prends. »

**Flasback**

_« Ladon Radim va être votre, comment dirais-je, guide. »_

_« Commandeur, Major. »_

_Et voilà, encore un qui feint d'ignorer mon accession au grade de Lieutenant Colonel. Et moi qui suis si fier de cette montée en grade (8). _

_« Bien, mes hommes ont confirmé la livraison du C4. »_

_Merci Radek. Espérons que Hermiod, le petit gars qui se promène tout nu dans les couloirs du Daedalus, ne se rendra compte de rien. Subtiliser une caisse de C4, pour le coup, je redescendrais Capitaine, et encore._

_Cowen et Ladon m'observent. Ah, oui, bien sûr. Ils attendent leur petite dose quotidienne d'humiliation sheppardienne, no problem. Mes hommes, mon ami, avant ma dignité. Je leur souris._

_« Merci, commandeur. »_

**Fin du flasback.**

Ladon règle la question du prix. Je ne quitte pas Rodney des yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tomber dans les pommes à tout moment. L'idée me fait sourire. Okay, pas tomber dans les pommes, faire une syncope (9). Dire qu'il est blanc comme un linge serait un doux euphémisme. Le fait qu'il semble un peu off, comme coupé de ce qui se passe autour de lui m'inquiète un peu mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important, c'est de le récupérer. Après, hop, il rejoint les deux autres « yeux bleus » de notre petite expédition à l'infirmerie.

« Maître ? »

Je me tourne vers Ladon. Il a mis de la conviction dans ce mot. Dans le ton du moins parce que l'éclair d'amusement qui passe dans ses yeux dément ses sentiments. Je fais un geste vague de la main et remonte les gradins.

La chose la plus dure que j'ai faite depuis Galdor. Même m'aplatir devant les génii était une plaisanterie comparée à ça : laisser McKay derrière.

Ladon a été clair dès le début. On choisit, on paye (on peut éviter les enchères si on y met le prix et dieu merci, les diamants ont suffi à convaincre le vendeur) mais on n'emmène pas la marchandise avec soit. Non. On se la fait livrer. Le nec plus ultra.

Je passe devant Teyla et Ronon sans leur adresser un regard, je sors du chapiteau. Il fait nuit. Je continue de marcher, sans savoir très bien où je vais. Si je m'arrête maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à contrôler ma rage.

**Flasback**

_Ma radio grésille. _

_« Sheppard. »_

_/C'est fait./_

_Le lourd accent laisse peu de doute sur le propriétaire de la voix._

_« Parfait ... Merci. »_

_Silence gêné et puis dans un murmure._

_/Colonel, ramenez le … Atlantis n'est pas … et bien, n'est pas la même sans lui./_

_Je souris et il ajoute juste avant de couper la communication._

_/Bien sûr, si je suis interrogé, je nierais avoir jamais dit ça./_

**TBC**

(8) Comme nous pouvons le voir dans l'épisode Intruder/AI.

(9) Allusion à l'épisode Hide and Seek/Invulnérable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont _WOW_! Plus qu'un chapitre ... **

**oOo**

Je ne suis revenu que le lendemain matin, satisfait que ni Teyla ni Ronon n'aient cherché à me retrouver. Ils me connaissent assez maintenant pour savoir quand j'ai besoin d'une épaule amie, et quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. Cette simple pensée me redonne un peu de courage pour affronter le reste de la journée.

J'ai juste marché pendant des heures à travers ce qui semble être un vaste marché intergalactique. C'est un peu le souk marocain, seules les dimensions changent la donne. Et bien sûr, le type de marchandises qui s'y échangent.

Je pénètre dans une des tentes que nous avons achetées pour l'occasion. Yep, définitivement au Maroc. Des tapis au ton rouge et ocre par terre, sur les parois, du mobilier en bois sculpté, de la vaisselle dorée. Et juste au milieu, attaché au poteau qui soutient la tente, mon achat d'hier.

Je reste un moment à l'entrée de la tente, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Je sens la petite boule de rage que j'ai eu tant de mal à maîtriser hier se reformer au creux de mon estomac. Je prends une large inspiration. Rester concentrer sur l'objectif : la colère attendra, le plus important c'est Rodney. J'avance prudemment vers lui et m'agenouille à ses côtés.

Il est habillé cette fois. Enfin, _presque_. Ils l'ont affublé d'une sorte de tunique au style romain et au drapé compliqué qui semble sortie tout droit d'un péplum italien. Elle est attachée sur une de ses épaules par un énorme clip doré orné d'une pierre bleue puis s'enroule savamment autour de son corps d'une manière qui laisse _voir_ sans trop en montrer. Juste de quoi appâter. Bel emballage cadeau. Il porte aussi un collier, un vrai cette fois, orné des mêmes pierres bleues, et des sandalettes aux fines lanières dorées. Et sa peau luit étrangement. Huilée sans doute. Je renifle. De l'huile parfumée, à la cannelle, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Ses yeux et sa bouche ont été maquillés. Il a tout de la drag queen.

Je l'appelle doucement. Pas de réaction. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Cette fois, il pousse un petit cri et tente de se relever. Bien entendu, il ne fait que s'empêtrer dans la tunique et retombe avec un bruit mat et un autre cri. Il n'a toujours prononcé aucun mot. Juste ces drôles de cris. Des cris d'animal apeuré.

Je serre les dents. La boule dans mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Je ferme les yeux. _Con-cen-tra-tion_.

Je tends les mains vers Rodney mais dès que je le touche, il pousse ce cri bizarre, entre gémissement et couinement, et tente de m'échapper. Il gesticule, bras et jambes étrangement désordonnés, comme si sa coordination était complètement foutue. Il renverse un des larges vases qui se trouvent là en guise de décoration et le brise. Il continue à chercher à mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, mi rampant mi marchant. Sa main se coupe sur les morceaux du vase. La chaîne qui le retient au poteau finit par le bloquer dans sa fuite, mais sa panique ne cesse de grandir.

Je finis par crier.

« RODNEY STOP ! »

Sa main est en sang et il tire désespérément sur le bracelet qui le tient enchaîné, comme ses animaux pris au piège par un collet ou un de ces pièges utilisés pour les ours. Il tire, griffe, déchire, inconscient des dégâts qu'il provoque. Sa cheville est elle aussi en sang.

« Rodney, bon sang. STOP ! »

Mais c'est inutile, sa panique est au-delà de toute raison. Et là, enfin, je réalise ce qui a du se passer. Ses ordures ont du lui dire ce qui l'attendait. J'imagine le visage du vendeur, déformée par une grimace de désir, lui décrivant ce qui va se passer, ce que son nouveau propriétaire attend de lui. J'imagine ce qu'il a du ressentir lorsque j'ai posé mes mains sur lui, ce qu'il a du croire …

Je me relève et adopte la seule solution possible. J'appelle de l'aide.

« TEYLA ! »

**Flashback**

_Elisabeth a fini par donner son accord. La caisse de C4 attend sagement d'être livrée à Cowen. Nous l'avons dissimulée sous les différentes petites choses dont nous allons avoir besoin._

_« Le décorum, Major, le décorum. Pour ces gens, les apparences valent toutes les assurances. Vous devez avoir l'air riche » m'a dit Ladon, tout en enfournant des pièces de vaisselles aux couleurs criardes dans une des caisses. _

_Alors nous embarquons avec six caisses pleines de bric-à-brac. Enfin, cinq, la sixième contient du C4. _

_L'échange avec Cowen s'est bien passé. Lorne a été impeccable. Amusant, au début je l'aurais dit pro Caldwell mais depuis, et bien, disons que travailler sur Pégase change la manière dont on voit les choses. Change les gens. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement de la sacro-sainte règle « on ne laisse jamais personne derrière ». Tout faire pour récupérer un des siens. _

_J'aime bien Lorne. _

_« Bien, nous sommes prêts » Ladon se frotte les mains et me sourit. Tout ça l'amuse énormément. _

_Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me fabriquer une seconde petite balle en argent._

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus que deux chapitres (mais pourquoi on me croit jamaiheu !)**

oO Fic Dédiée à **Mystick** et à son incroyablement gentille review, merci à toi ! Oo

**oOo**

« Colonel, que … »

Teyla déboule dans la tente, arme au poing et se fige lorsqu'elle reconnaît la forme qui se trouve par terre, plaquée contre la paroi en toile, essayant de se fondre avec elle. Elle se précipite et me balance presque son P-90 dans les bras, avant de se laisser tomber devant Rodney.

Elle se met à lui parler doucement, un peu comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. Je vois sa main se poser sur celle de Rodney et j'attends _le_ cri, mais Rodney ne dit rien, son corps est secoué de tremblements, mais il accepte que Teyla le touche. Sans se retourner, Teyla me lance :

« Colonel, je crois que vous devriez nous laisser. »

Elle caresse ses cheveux, sa voix entonne une mélodie, une sorte de berceuse ou quelque chose dans le genre, et Rodney se détend. Je hoche la tête même si Teyla ne me regarde pas, et je sors.

Arrivé dehors, je pique un sprint, bousculant Ronon, j'arrive près d'une petite palmeraie, me laisse tomber par terre et lâche un long hurlement. Curieusement, ce dernier n'est pas sans ressembler aux cris que poussent Rodney. Entre fureur et détresse.

J'essaye de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je réagi ainsi, pourquoi ce qui est arrivé à Rodney me touche autant. J'ai déjà perdu des coéquipiers, j'en ai déjà sauvé quelques-uns, mais je n'ai jamais rien vécu qui m'ait bouleversé autant.

C'est peut-être Pégase, les wraith, les géniis … tout ici est tellement plus barbare, violent, inhumain. Peut-être que je suis en train de craquer sous la pression. Peut-être que le colonel Summer avait raison après tout … je n'aurais jamais du venir ici.

Ou bien c'est autre chose, quelque chose que j'expérimente pour la première fois. Quelque chose qui me fait peur.

Lorsque je reviens vers notre campement, Lorne et ses hommes me dévisagent comme si j'étais fou, je les ignore et fonce vers ma tente. Ronon est dehors, montant la garde. Il a tout d'un touareg, fier, un sabre passé dans sa ceinture, son visage encadré par plusieurs couches de tissus. Il jette un regard concentré autour de lui. A mon avis, même un moustique ne parviendrait pas à passer par lui. Il me fait un petit signe de tête et j'entre sous la tente.

J'entends la voix de Teyla qui chante doucement. Rodney se trouve à ses côtés, sur l'immense lit de coussins que nous avons installé dans un des coins de la tente. Teyla l'a recouvert d'un drap et il est allongé en position fœtale. Il serre les mains fines de Teyla contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait de bouées de sauvetage. Ses yeux papillonnent mais dès qu'ils se ferment, il les rouvre en sursaut. Je maudis intérieuement cette ordure de marchand pour avoir créé ce réflexe, garder les yeux ouverts pour séduire le client. Dieu seul sait quel a été le prix de sa désobéissance ... parce que je sais qu'il a du désobéir. Au début du moins ...

Près de lit se trouve une gourde d'eau. Je fais un signe à Teyla en direction de la gourde. Elle secoue tristement la tête. Il doit refuser de boire, pensant sans doute que l'eau est droguée. Je soupire.

J'observe Teyla. Elle est allongée sur le lit elle aussi et berce doucement Rodney dans ses bras. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux et les tremblements de Rodney se calment immédiatement. Je souris. Teyla ferait une mère exceptionnelle en attendant, je suis heureux de l'avoir dans mon équipe, et …

Et je réalise soudain la vérité. C'est comme un flash aveuglant, un bruit assourdissant.

Un choc.

Ronon, en protecteur, Teyla, en mère poule et moi, en père vengeur … qu'est-ce qui nous fait agir de la sorte ? Nous sommes tous les trois des guerriers. Impitoyables. J'ai tué et j'ai vu Teyla et Ronon en faire autant. Des wraith, des humains … Alors qu'est-ce qui nous rend notre humanité, là, maintenant ?

La réponse est à la fois évidente et surprenante. Rodney. Curieux non ? Sans lui, Teyla, Ronon et moi nous ne serions qu'une autre équipe SGA. Armés, prêts à tout, constamment en « mode GI Jo ». Je me rends compte qu'avec lui dans l'équipe, je suis différent, nous sommes différents.

La force, le cœur, l'esprit. Le protecteur, la guérisseuse, le leader. Mais que serions nous sans une âme. Que serions nous sans le souffle, la lumière et l'espace (10). Que serions nous sans Rodney ?

Le Général O'Neill avait raison lorsqu'il m'a dit, peu de temps avant notre départ, de « prendre de soin de lui ». Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait, et surtout pourquoi il me disait ça ? McKay avait l'air d'un total abruti à l'ego surdimensionné, mais O'Neill savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait eu le docteur Jackson. J'avais pris McKay dans mon équipe pour faire ça, l'avoir à l'œil. Et c'est en fin de compte sa présence qui m'a sauvé. De moi-même, de mes pulsions. Et c'est la même chose pour les autres, même si je doute que Ronon le reconnaisse.

Je m'installe près du lit.

« Hey, Rodney ? »

Je murmure, essayant de donner un ton moins _masculin_ à ma voix. Pas terrible, mais Rodney ne crie pas et ne cherche pas à fuir, c'est le principal. Il cligne des yeux, puis fixe son regard sur moi. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait avec nous mais ses yeux ont perdu leur aspect _voilé_, ses pupilles sont réactives. Je lui souris. Il me répond en esquissant quelque chose qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

« Bon retour parmi nous Rodney, bon retour … »

Et je pleure, je pleure parce que j'ai retrouvé plus que mon coéquipier, plus que mon ami : j'ai retrouvé mon humanité.

J'ai retrouvé _notre_ âme …

**Fin ! **

(10) Voir la citation en exergue de la fic.


End file.
